


Jimohnny - A Little Piece Of Heaven

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy sees Johnny buying something from a sex shop and he plans to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimohnny - A Little Piece Of Heaven

Jimmy's POV

"I'm um… I'm just going out," Johnny called to me as he shrugged on his brown leather jacket, quickly running a hand through his platinum blonde spikes then heading for the door to the hotel room.  
"Ok Johnny. Just make sure you're back soon though. We need to get some sleep before the concert tomorrow," I replied, fighting back a frown of curiosity as he smiled and walked briskly out of the room. I waited for a minute before walking out and following him out of the hotel and down the street to a sex shop. Wait a sex shop? What did he need to go in there for? He'd been going out every night for the entire week that we'd been staying here and not once had I questioned him about where he'd been going. He would just return with an embarrassed expression on his face and mumbling whenever I asked him if he was ok. Was this where he'd been coming every night?  
I tailed him expertly as he entered the shop and hid behind a shelf that had cock ring upon cock ring stacked up. I watched him intently, observing him as he nibbled on his petal pink bottom lip and ran a delicate finger over something on the shelf in front of him. Unfortunately though I couldn't quite see what it was that he was looking at. He turned his head in my direction and I ducked into my hiding spot before he saw me. What was he here for? What could he possibly want to purchase from here?  
"Hey um, c-could you uh… help me out?" Johnny questioned one of the store clerks as she walked past him. She stopped in her tracks and turned quickly to flash a smile at him. Johnny pointed to something on the shelf that stood before him and spoke in a voice that was too low for me to hear. The store clerk seemed to scour the shelves before giving him a small box which planted a shit-eating grin on his face. He made his way over to checkout and I decided it was time to get back to the hotel room. Creeping as if I was a trespasser on the premises, and jogged back to the hotel. I couldn't get the look on his face out of my head. It must have been something good if it made him grin like he had. Suddenly the image of him pushing a dildo in and out of himself as he knelt on the bed and rocked back against it, groaning desperately entered my mind and I felt myself get a semi hard on. Ah god that was a sight to behold. His ring stretching as he pushed it inside himself deeper. The way he stroked himself as he moaned in pleasure, eyes rolling up into the back of his head. The pearly white fluids spurting out of the end of his dick as he cried out in pleasure. Oh fuck. If I thought any more about it I was going to come in my pants right here and right now!  
I finally got back to the hotel room and slammed the door shut, leaning against it and bagging the back of my head against the oak wood repeatedly to try and calm myself down. I could feel my hard on straining against the fabric of my boxers and pants and I bit my lip particularly hard which drew blood. With the coppery taste in my mouth, I moved away from the door and ran into the bathroom to our hotel room where I ran the cold water in the sink and splashed it over my face a few times. Eventually my boner went down and I no longer felt horny. But damn that image I'd had in my mind was certainly a hot one. I'd have to bear it in mind the next time I needed to jerk off. I'd be able to get off pretty quickly to that.  
As I made my way back into the main part of the hotel room I found myself staring at Johnny's bed. What sorts of naughty little things had he done in that bed every time I'd gone out somewhere? Did he stretch himself, imagining it was some hot stud? Did he jerk off with a butt plug sat securely in that sexy little ass of his? Oh god I was such a slut.  
But I didn't give a fuck.

***

"H-Hey um, Jimmy?" Johnny asked timidly from behind me as we prepared for the concert that night. I'd just finished applying my eyeliner and I was now trying to mess my hair up a bit. I was once again shirtless like I was for most concerts and my jeans hung off my prominent hipbones which helped to show off the V that ran down into my pants. I turned to face him with an excited grin. I always felt pumped before concerts.  
"Sup Johnny-boy?" I enquired in response. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Even after all this time he was nervous before concerts and would shake like a leaf. I found it adorable but there was no way I'd ever tell him that. Well, not until I'd at least fucked him first that is.  
"I kind of… it doesn't matter," he dismissed it and went to turn away. Clearly it mattered if he was bringing it up. I grabbed his wrist and, quirking an eyebrow, turned him back around to face me.  
"Tell me Johnny. It obviously matters if you were going to say it," I demanded. He just shook his head and I sighed, freeing his arm from my hold. He rubbed the skin where I'd grabbed at it.  
"I'll tell you later when we get back to the hotel room or something," he said with a slight tilt to his head. I was about to say something else to him when we were all told we needed to be onstage because the concert was starting in five minutes. Once the roadie left I walked past Johnny to go onstage, smacking his ass teasingly as I did so. There was no harm in teasing a little from time to time.

***

All throughout the concert I found myself constantly thinking about Johnny and what it could have been that he'd purchased from the sex shop. It had to be a dildo. He didn't use cock rings and it wasn't like he had anyone to use it on anyway. He didn't did he? Was that what he'd wanted to talk to me about? I was well known in the group for getting a lot of action along with Bri and if he was buying things from a sex shop then it would make sense for him to be buying things to use on someone else. How could I have been so naïve? God I was so stupid.  
After the concert I towelled myself down to try and remove some of the sweat and felt my dick jump to life when a pair of hands massaged my shoulders in a familiar way. It was the way Johnny massaged my shoulders sometimes after a concert or when I was particularly tense. We weren't in a relationship or anything. It was just a part of our friendship. It meant more to me than it did to him though. He didn't know it but I had been very sexually attracted to him for well over two years now. I mean I was always attracted to him but only for the past two years had I noticed how fucking perfect he was. The sway of his perfectly curved ass as he walked. The way his fingers moved deftly upon the fret board of his bass. The way he showed off his perfect pearly white teeth when he laughed and smiled with utter joy and happiness. The sparkle in his amber eyes. He was so fucking perfect. So fucking hot.And I wanted him to be so fucking mine.  
"Hey Jay," I greeted him, hoping that my voice didn't give away the fact that I was getting turned on by his hands massaging my shoulders so expertly.  
"Can we go back to the hotel Jim? We need to talk," he requested. I nodded and we both headed out of the venue and back to our hotel room.  
As soon as we arrived he anounced that he was going for a shower to which I told him to just go and hurry up about it. He quickly retrieved a fluffy white towel and tuck it into the bathroom with him. When I heard the water of the shower running I dived under Johnny's bed and smirked triumphantly when my hand eventually brushed against the plastic of a carrier bag. I pulled it out and rooted around inside to find items that made my cock ache with longing; a set of leather lined handcuffs and a bright blue dildo. I bit my lip, eyes half lidded, and the image of Johnny fucking himself with the dildo entered my mind once again. Did he enjoy having things up his ass? If he did then I was pretty sure he'd love my dick up there. I could practically feel him surrounding me as I let my hand down my pants and boxers to glide up and down my rock hard length.  
"Jimmy… what are you doing?" Johnny's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts and my eyes snapped open as my head whirled round to see that he was staring wide-eyed at me. He was staring down at where my hand was in my pants and had desire written all over his face. My eyes skimmed down his body but stopped suddenly when I saw that he was just wearing a towel around his waist which was seriously tented. The only thing stopping me from getting a look at Johnny's dick was a fluffy white towel. My eyes wandered back up to his face and I smirked as I coaxed him over with a crooked finger. I stood as he slowly approached me, hips swaying. Fuck that was hot.  
He stopped in front of me and I pulled him closer to me by the towel, pulling it off him and dropping it to the floor. I ran my hands over his exposed biceps and he shivered as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my unbuttoned jeans. I leaned my head down and kissed his pretty pastel pink lips. It was like my heart leapt in my chest as soon as our lips touched. He clung to me as our mouths melded together and he pulled down my jeans. I pulled away when they were around my knees and removed them fully before pushing him onto his back on his bed and handcuffing him to the headboard. His hard length stood to attention in front of me and I licked my lips as I took in the glorious sight of his size. Damn he was big. Bigger than I thought he was. I looked straight into his eyes and he whimpered when I momentarily flicked my tongue out against his solid cock. He pulled on his restraints and whined when he couldn't free himself.  
"What do you want Johnny?" I purred as I crawled so that I was straddling him. I ran my finger down his toned chest and towards his dick. I trailed it up his length and fingered the tip before caressing his chest again. He whimpered again and I smiled crookedly at him.  
"I-I want to see you. Naked," he mewled. I quirked an eyebrow up at him and gently fingered his hard on, making him buck his hips with a whine. I took his length into my mouth and sucked gently on the head as my hand gripped it at the base. I let my hand move up and down the base in small movements and ran my tongue over the slit repetitively. I lowered my head a little and circled my tongue around the length that I had in my mouth. Further down his length I travelled, sucking him off and pumping my fist slightly in order to stimulate him. He began to thrust upwards into my mouth and I bobbed my head as I hummed. Johnny shook beneath me as he moaned with lust and desire.  
"Mmm you like that dont you?" I questioned him before going back to letting him fuck my mouth as I sucked his dick with hollowed cheeks. My tongue writhed against his erection and he thrusted particularly forcefully upwards.  
"Ah fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh Jimmy fuck!" he groaned with each thrust of his hips. I bobbed my head faster and hummed against him. He panted and the sound of his restraints rattling met my ears. I sucked him as hard as I could and twisted my wrist. I was finally rewarded with his cum hitting the back of my throat in hot, heavy spurts. I continued to suck him until he'd stopped coming then removed myself from him and wiped the back of my mouth.  
I finally stripped myself of my boxers and got up on my knees so that Johnny could see how hard my dick was for him. An idea suddenly came into my head and I grabbed the dildo, turning so that he had a view of my side. I pushed the dildo up my ass and let out a sigh at how good it felt.  
"Mm Johnny… you feel so good," I moaned like a whore as I imagined that the dildo was Johnny pushing in and out of me. I rocked my hips back against it and kept going until I finally reached a toe curling orgasm that made me cry out Johnny's name in pleasure.  
I took out the dildo and looked at Johnny through half lidded eyes. His cock was rock solid once again and standing up to attention in front of me. I licked my lips at the sight of it as it dripped with pre-cum. I was going to fuck him so hard. I spread his legs and impatiently plunged into his ass as he cried out in pain. My hand caressed his cheek, tenderly wiping away a lone tear, and I placed a soft kiss on his beautiful lips. I waited a minute until he gave the signal for me to move and I pulled out slowly before pushing back in with a little more force. Wincing, he hissed and I kissed him again.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good Johnny. So fucking good," I growled and he shivered as I continued thrusting in and out of him at a steady pace. He moaned as I licked a trail up his neck and then sucked on the soft skin.  
"Oh fuck me. Fuck me Jimmy. Please, he begged. I complied and slammed in and out of him quickly. I angled my hips differently each time, searching for the spot inside him that would make him scream. When he finally did cry out I smirked and pounded into his prostate over and over again. He cried out every time I ploughed into him and he gripped my shoulders tightly. His fingers dug into my shoulders as I sped up and he arched his back up off the bed. I tightened my hand on his hot, throbbing dick as I continued to milk him with my fist and he shuddered. His eyes had rolled up into the back of his head and his jaw had dropped. Groaning in absolute bliss, he moved his hips against me to drive me deeper into him. I could feel myself getting close. So close now. He felt so good around my hard cock. So fucking good. It was like having a part of me dipped inside a little piece of heaven. A tight, hot little piece of heaven. My little piece of heaven.  
"Mmm Johnny… I'm gonna come so fucking hard babe," I growled as I felt the ball of pleasure contracting inside my stomach. It was so close to uncoiling in a sweet burst of energy. So. Fucking. Close.  
"Oh my god! Jimmy! Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy!" Johnny screamed as he came in white hot spurts over my hand and our stomachs. I watched his dick twitching as the creamy fluid rushed out and splashed all over my hand. I felt his ass tighten around me and I rocked my hips as fast as I could. I let go of his length and gripped the bed to give myself more leverage. I didnt even care if he felt good anymore. I needed my release. Now. Now. Now.  
"Fuck! Yes! Oh yes Johnny babe!" I yelled as I spilt my seed inside him. The pleasure rushed through me in merciless waves as I kept coming inside him. My thrusting became sloppy as I rode out my orgasm and I slowed down my tempo. When I was done I pulled out of him and shakily un-cuffed him before collapsing beside him on the bed. Johnny rubbed his wrists as he snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around him, falling asleep with the beautiful man in my arms.

***

My eyes groggily opened up to reveal the sight of Johnny still sleeping. I gently caressed his cheek as he sighed in his sleep. His skin was so soft. I never really took the chance to properly cherish the feeling of his skin the night before or his almost intoxicating scent of vanilla and honey mixed with something that was distinctly… him. I didn't take the time to absorb how completely and utterly beautiful he truly was. I kissed his slightly chapped lips and let out a small chuckle when I felt him begin to kiss me back. His lips moved in sync with mine as one of his hands skimmed over my arm almost teasingly. When we pulled away he smiled shyly, pretty pink blush adorning his perfect cheeks, and I kissed the tip of his nose sweetly.  
"Good morning beautiful," I murmured. He giggled happily and allowed me to hold him as we moved to stare up at the ceiling. One of his hands rested on the centre of my chest and he curled up against my side. I kept an arm around him and folded my other arm behind my head. When he sat up I turned my head to look at him and found him nibbling his lip nervously.  
"You're the beautiful one," he replied to my earlier greeting shyly and I laughed, shaking my head. I brushed a stray platinum blonde hair out of his face and cupped his cheek. My thumb stroked his cheek and he tilted his head into my hand as if he was savouring the way it felt. It was then that I realised that I didn't want this to be a one time thing. I didn't want this to be something he classed as a one off. I wanted this to be something more than just one night of sex together. He was more to me than that. So much more.  
"Is this just a one night thing for you Jay? Was it just a one off?" I asked him, fighting to keep the desperation out of my voice. His eyes widened marginally and I hoped and prayed silently in my head that this was something more to him. That he felt the same way I did.  
What makes you think that it doesn't mean anything to me? I never let anyone as close to me as I let you last night," he spoke. My heart thundered in my chest.  
"You didn't answer my question. Was it a one off?" I pressed and he shook his head fiercely.  
"It means a hell of a lot more to me than just some one night stand Jim. I… I-I want us to be together if you want me," he finally answered. My heart soared and I grinned as I pulled him down to crash his lips against mine. This was heaven. Right here. Right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first ever fic on this website. Hope you all enjoyed it and stuff.


End file.
